1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for processing eggs prior to main washing thereof. By careful control of the treatment of eggs prior to washing, the washing step itself can be greatly enhanced. That is, a pre-washing step which allows the debris to be softened by constant contact with cleaning solution as well as the use of a diverting means for guiding the eggs to a somewhat random orientation across the conveyor when used in combination with an accumulator of one of the particular configurations shown in the present invention greatly enhances the utility of the main washing step. Also, the inclusion of an inspection station upstream of the washing station is greatly enhanced by the heating of cleaning solution which is applied at the pre-washing station since this heating more clearly displays imperfections such as cracks in the eggs allowing for an inspection step usually performed manually where a user will remove eggs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for the treatment of eggs prior to the main washing step are normally limited to some type of configuration for orienting the eggs upon rows on the conveyor means. The present invention provides a novel specific configuration for this orientation as well as a combination of a pre-washing step and a diverting means which greatly enhances the utility of the accumulator means. Also, an inspection step is included in the processing of the eggs in accordance with the present invention prior to the main washing and a double conveyor configuration wherein the conveyors that are moving at different speeds is particularly usable for preventing egg jams.